pagesfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список эпизодов телесериала «Скорая помощь»
«Ско́рая по́мощь» ( от — приёмное отделение) — известный телесериал, рассказывающий о жизни приёмного отделения американской больницы (город Чикаго), её сотрудников и пациентов. Режиссёр Род Холкомб, Джон Велс, Лидия Вудвард, Джек Орман и др. Автор сериала Майкл Крайтон. Сезон 1 (1994—1995) Сезон 2 (1995—1996) Сезон 3 (1996—1997) 03x01 (048) — Доктор Картер, полагаю (Dr. Carter, I Presume) 03x02 (049) — Пусть начнутся игры (Let the Games Begins) 03x03 (050) — Не проси, не говори (Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell) 03x04 (051) — Последний шанс (Last Call) 03x05 (052) — Призраки (Ghosts) 03x06 (053) — Страх полёта (Fear of Flying) Краткое содержание: Сьюзен Льюис преодолевает страх полетов на вертолете, из-за того, что стремится помочь семье, состоящей из 4-ех человек - матери, отца, сына и 10-тидневной дочери, которая пострадала в аварии. Бэнтон из-за своей самоуверенности чуть не убивает эту девочку, так как он стажируется на детской хирургии, ведь это самая сложная область хирургии. 03x07 (054) — Главное — спасти мозг (No Brain, No Gain) Краткое содержание: Марк Грин любит Сьюзен Льюис, но боится ей в этом признаться. Он заподозрил, что между Сьюзен и Моргенштерном роман. Но их частые разговоры объясняются тем, что Сьюзен решила переехать к своей сестре Хлои, ее мужу и племяннице маленькой Сьюзи, и просила Моргенштерна помочь собрать нужные документы. Бэнтон пытается спасти пациента, который 20 минут как умер, от этого пациента отказался Росс. В конечном итоге Бэнтон спасает пациента, у того забилось сердце, но мозг умер. Джон Картер поцеловался с доктором Киттен — своей наставницей. Сестру Лидию Райт отправили в неврологию, так как ей остался 1 год до пенсии, и ей хотят помешать получить максимальную пенсию. 03x08 (055) — Вокзал 'Юнион Стейшн' (Union Station) Краткое содержание: Последняя серия Сьюзен Льюис. Доктор Грин снял бывшую квартиру Сьюзен. 2-е появление в сериале Кирстен Данст, в роли Чарли - безсприютной девочки. Лидия и ее жених полицейский Эл (Альфред Грабарски) на грани разрыва, но все устаканилось. Они поженились прямо в приемном отделении. Букет поймала Сьюзен. Муж Джинни Буле, который заразил ее СПИДом, осознал, что Джинни всегда держала его на плаву, и дал ей развод. Бурный роман Джона Картера и доктора Киттен развивается. Марк едет на вокзал, чтобы сказать Сьюзен, что любит ее и просит остаться. Но Сьюзен говорит, что хочет начать новую жизнь и уезжает, сказав Марку, что любит его. 03x09 (056) — Не спросишь — не совру (Ask Me No Questions, I’ll Tell You No Lies) 03x10 (057) — Праздник без крыши над головой (Homeless for the Holidays) 03x11 (058) — Ночная смена (Night Shift) 03x12 (059) — Аутопсия (Post Mortem) 03x13 (060) — Пасынки Фортуны (Fortune’s Fools) 03x14 (061) — Кому вырезать аппендикс? (Whose Appy Now?) 03x15 (062) — Обходной путь (The Long Way Around) 03x16 (063) — Вера (Faith) 03x17 (064) — 12 колен израилевых (Tribes) 03x18 (065) — Ставка — жизнь (You Bet Your Life) 03x19 (066) — Доктор Хэтуэй, к больному! (Calling Dr. Hathaway) 03x20 (067) — Случайности (Random Acts) 03x21 (068) — Загадай желание (Make A Wish) 03x22 (069) — Ещё по одной на дорожку (One More for the Road) Сезон 4 (1997—1998) 04x01 (070) — Засада (Ambush) 04x02 (071) — Что-то новенькое (Something New) 04x03 (072) — Игра с огнем (Friendly Fire) 04x04 (073) — Час пик (When the Bough Breaks) 04x05 (074) — Ложка мёда, ложка дегтя (Good Touch, Bad Touch) 04x06 (075) — Нулевая точка (Ground Zero) 04x07 (076) — Отцы и сыновья (Fathers and Sons) 04x08 (077) — Кунсткамера (Freak Show) 04x09 (078) — Сопротивление правосудию (Obstruction of Justice) 04x10 (079) — Посмотри и увидишь (Do You See What I See?) 04x11 (080) — Пикантные фантазии (Think Warm Thoughts) 04x12 (081) — Лёд и пламень (Sharp Relief) 04x13 (082) — Выбор Картера (Carter’s Choice) 04x14 (083) — Семейная практика (Family Practice) 04x15 (084) — Исход (Exodus) 04x16 (085) — Сторож брата моего (My Brother’s Keeper) 04x17 (086) — Кровавая баня (A Bloody Mess) 04x18 (087) — Инстинктивная реакция (Gut Reaction) 04x19 (088) — В тумане (Shades of Grey) 04x20 (089) — Прошлого стыжусь, грядущего боюсь (Of Past Regret and Future Fear) 04x21 (090) — Пустите детей приходить ко мне (Suffer the Little Children) 04x22 (091) — Дыра в сердце (A Hole in the Heart) - последняя серия Марии Белло Сезон 5 (1998—1999) 05x01 (092) — Один день Люси Найт (Day for Knight) 05x02 (093) — Доли секунды (Split Second) 05x03 (094) — Здесь лечат лошадей, не правда ли? (They Treat Horses, Don’t They?) 05x04 (095) — Чудесное исчезновение (Vanishing Act) 05x05 (096) — Маскарад (Masquerade) 05x06 (097) — Прилепись душой и телом (Stuck on You) 05x07 (098) — Туман в голове (Hazed and Confused) 05x08 (099) — Не жалея себя (The Good Fight) 05x09 (100) — Будь счастлива, Руфь Джонсон (Good Luck, Ruth Johnson) 05x10 (101) — Чудодей (The Miracle Worker) 05x11 (102) — Никто не любит Аманду Ли (Nobody Doesn’t Like Amanda Lee) 05x12 (103) — Слепой метод (Double Blind) 05x13 (104) — Выбор Джои (Choosing Joi) 05x14 (105) — Шторм — часть 1(The Storm — Part I) 05x15 (106) — Шторм — часть 2 (The Storm — Part II) - последняя серия Джорджа Клуни 05x16 (107) — Захолустье (Middle of Nowhere) 05x17 (108) — Гнев толпы (Sticks and Stones) 05x18 (109) — Истоки (Point of Origin) 05x19 (110) — Хвала весне (Rites of Spring) 05x20 (111) — Энергия (Power) 05x21 (112) — Ответственные стороны (Responsible Parties) 05x22 (113) — Курс на сближение (Getting to Know You) Сезон 6 (1999—2000) 06x01 (114) — Положись на Уивер (Leave It to Weaver) 06x02 (115) — В последний путь (Last Rites) 06x03 (116) — Зелёная зависть доктора Грина (Greene with Envy) 06x04 (117) — Грехи отцов (Sins of the Fathers) - появление Алана Алды (Alan Alda) 06x05 (118) — Правда и её последствия (Truth & Consequences) 06x06 (119) — Покой простых созданий (The Peace of Wild Things) - последняя серия Глории Рубен 06x07 (120) — Шалтай-Болтай (Humpty Dumpty) 06x08 (121) — Большие ожидания (Great Expectations) 06x09 (122) — Как Финч украла Рождество (How the Finch Stole Christmas) 06x10 (123) — Дела семейные (Family Matters) 06x11 (124) — Переходящее сердце (The Domino Heart) 06x12 (125) — Эбби Роад (Abby Road) 06x13 (126) — Храни меня в сердце (Be Still My Heart) - Картера и Люси ранил ножом психиатрический больной 06x14 (127) — Одна семья (All in the Family) - последняя серия Келли Мартин 06x15 (128) — Будь терпеливым больным (Be Patient) 06x16 (129) — Всё нормально (Under Control) 06x17 (130) — Кандидаты на выживание (Viable Options) 06x18 (131) — Идеальное соответствие (Match Made in Heaven) 06x19 (132) — Самый быстрый год (The Fastest Year) 06x20 (133) — Многоточие (Loose Ends) 06x21 (134) — Расставанья светлая печаль (Such Sweet Sorrow) - последняя серия Джулианны Маргулис и краткое появление Джорджа Клуни 06x22 (135) — Сигнал бедствия (May Day) - Картера отправляют в наркологический центр. Сезон 7 (2000—2001) 07x01 (136) — Возвращение домой (Homecoming) 07x02 (137) — Песок и вода (Sand and Water) 07x03 (138) — Марс атакует (Mars Attacks) 07x04 (139) — Возвращение Бентона (Benton Backwards) 07x05 (140) — Полёт фантазии (Flight of Fancy) 07x06 (141) — Визит (The Visit) 07x07 (142) — Спаси меня (Rescue Me) 07x08 (143) — Наш танец (The Dance We Do) 07x09 (144) — Бесценный подарок (The Greatest of Gifts) 07x10 (145) — Частица ума (Piece of Mind) 07x11 (146) — Камень, бумага, ножницы (Rock, Paper, Scissors) 07x12 (147) — Поражение (Surrender) 07x13 (148) — Да будет воля твоя (Thy Will Be Done) 07x14 (149) — Прогулка в лесу (A Walk in the Woods) 07x15 (150) — Перекрёсток (The Crossing) 07x16 (151) — Охота на ведьм (Witch Hunt) 07x17 (152) — Выживает сильнейший (Survival of the Fittest) 07x18 (153) — Апрельские дожди (April Showers) 07x19 (154) — Уплывая вдаль (Sailing Away) 07x20 (155) — Боязнь ответственности (Fear of Commitment) 07x21 (156) — Там, где сердце (Where the Heart Is) 07x22 (157) — Ярость (Rampage) Сезон 8 (2001—2002) 08x01 (158) — Четыре угла (Four Corners) - серия поделена на 4 части, одни и те же события, один день, глазами четырех героев: Уивер, Бентон, Картер, Грин. 08x02 (159) — Чем дольше остаёшься (The Longer You Stay) 08x03 (160) — Кровь, сахар, секс и магия (Blood, Sugar, Sex, Magic) 08x04 (161) — Никогда не говори 'никогда' (Never Say Never) - последняя серия Эрика Палладино. Возвращение в сериал Шерри Стрингфилд (д-р Сьюзан Льюис). 08x05 (162) — Начни всё с начала (Start All Over Again) 08x06 (163) — Спрос и предложение (Supplies and Demands) 08x07 (164) — Если я впаду в немилость (If I Should Fall From Grace) - Первое появление Майкла Галанта. 08x08 (165) — Местами облачно, возможен дождь (Partly Cloudy, Chance of Rain) - Керри делает кесарево сечение в машине скорой помощи. 08x09 (166) — Камо грядеши? (Quo Vadis?) 08x10 (167) — Я буду дома к Рождеству (I’ll Be Home for Christmas) - последние серии Эрика Ла Салля и Майкл Мишель 08x11 (168) — Это неизлечимо (Beyond Repair) 08x12 (169) — Река в Египте (A River in Egypt) 08x13 (170) — Непоправимый ущерб (Damage Is Done) - Дочка Элизабет и Марка отравилась экстази из сумки Рейчел. 08x14 (171) — Превратности судьбы (A Simple Twist of Fate) - Элизабет решает не возращаться домой, пока там Рейчел. У Марка признаки рецидива опухоли. Эбби избивает сосед, жену которого Эбби помогает отправить в социальный приют. Картер уговаривает мать не бросать мальчика с лейкозом. 08x15 (172) — Всё дело в голове (It’s All in Your Head) - краткое появление Эрика Ла Салля - Опухоль Марка нельзя оперировать, срок - 4-5 месяцев. Марк начинает лечение. Сьюзен отвозит Марка домой. Джерри и Френк дерутся у стола регистрации. Девочка убивает своего отца-наркоторговца за то, что он не разрешал ей смотреть телевизор. Соседа Эбби отпускают без суда, Эбби едет к Люке. 08x16 (173) — Тайны и ложь (Secrets and Lies) - Уивер отправляет Сьюзен, Эбби, Ковача, Картера и Галанта на лекцию по сексуальной агрессии. 08x17 (174) — Прошлые обиды (Bygones) - Элизабет узнает, что у Марка рецидив опухоли, и возвращается домой. 08x18 (175) — Орион в небе (Orion in the Sky) - Марк решает не продолжать лечение, его последняя серия на работе. Cерия, в которой впервые появляется Пратт. 08x19 (176) — Братья и сестры (Brothers and Sisters) - Сьюзен получает сообщение от Сьюзи и едет в Нью-Йорк искать Хлою и племянницу. Пратт и Галант чуть не убивают пациента, вскрыв ему грудную клетку. Элизабет уезжает к Марку на Гаваи, ему хуже. 08x20 (177) — Письмо (The Letter) - Серия начинается с того, что отделение получает письмо от Марка, в котором он прощается со всеми. 08x21 (178) — На пляже (On the Beach) - последняя серия Энтони Эдвардса - краткое появление Эрика Ла Салля и Майкл Мишель 08x22 (179) — Карантин (Lockdown) - Окружную больницу закрывают из-за подозрения на оспу. Сезон 9 (2002—2003) 09x01 (180) — Теория хаоса (Chaos Theory) - Романо винтом вертолета отрезает руку. 09x02 (181) — Снова мёртв (Dead Again) 09x03 (182) — Бунт (Insurrection) 09x04 (183) — Быть мужчиной (Walk Like A Man) 09x05 (184) — Безнадёжная рана (A Hopeless Wound) 09x06 (185) — Будем надеяться (One Can Only Hope) 09x07 (186) — Скажи мне, где болит (Tell Me Where It Hurts) 09x08 (187) — Первый снегопад (First Snowfall) 09x09 (188) — Ближайший родственник (Next of Kin) 09x10 (189) — Взгляд в прошлое (Hindsight) 09x11 (190) — Помощь моих друзей (A Little Help From My Friends) - у Уивер случается выкидыш 09x12 (191) — Святой в городе (A Saint in the City) 09x13 (192) — Ни одно доброе дело не остается безнаказаннным (No Good Deed Goes Unpunished) 09x14 (193) — Полная независимость (No Strings Attached) 09x15 (194) — Парень, упавший с неба (A Boy Falling Out of the Sky) 09x16 (195) — Тысяча журавликов (A Thousand Cranes) 09x17 (196) — Адвокат (The Advocate) 09x18 (197) — Твоя потеря - моя находка (Finders Keepers) 09x19 (198) — Все меняется (Things Change) 09x20 (199) — Международные дела (Foreign Affairs) 09x21 (200) — Когда ночь встречается с днем (When Night Meets Day) 09x22 (201) — Кисангани (Kisangani) Сезон 10 (2003—2004) 10x01 (202) — Что дальше? (Now What?) 10x02 (203) — Потерянный (The Lost) - Доктор Ковач был в плену у племени май-май, и не был казнен, только потому, что стал молиться и был принят за священника. Доктор Картер нашел Люку в дебрях джунглей Конго и спас его. 10x03 (204) — Дорогая Эбби (Dear Abby) - Джон написал Эби письмо, в котором разорвал их отношения. 10x04 (205) — Трудная смена (Shifts Happen) 10x05 (206) — Из Африки (Out of Africa) ''- появление медсестры Сэм Таггерт (Линда Карделлини)'' 10x06 (207) — Высшее благо (The Greater Good) 10x07 (208) — Смерть и налоги (Death and Taxes) 10x08 (209) — Свободное падение (Freefall) - последняя серия Пола МакКрейна (он попал под упавший вертолет) 10x09 (210) — Пропажи (Missing) 10x10 (211) — Макемба (Makemba) 10x11 (212) — На волоске (Touch and Go) 10x12 (213) — Практика (NICU) 10x13 (214) — Нужен Картер (Get Carter) 10x14 (215) — Импульс (Impulse Control) 10x15 (216) — Узы крови (Blood Relations) 10x16 (217) — Простить и забыть (Forgive and Forget) 10x17 (218) — Студентка (The Student) 10x18 (219) — Нет дыма без огня (Where There’s Smoke) 10x19 (220) — Легким прикосновением (Just a Touch) 10x20 (221) — Эбби-терапия (Abby Normal) 10x21 (222) — Полночь (Midnight) 10x22 (223) — Гонка (Drive) Сезон 11 (2004—2005) 11x01 (224) — На дорожку (One for the Road) 11x02 (225) — Травмы (Damaged) 11x03 (226) — Спросите Картера (Try Carter) 11x04 (227) — Страх (Fear) - последняя серия Алекс Кингстон 11x05 (228) — Путь интерна к звездам (An Intern’s Guide to the Galaxy) 11x06 (229) — Время смерти (Time of Death) 11x07 (230) — Белый парень, тёмные волосы (White Guy, Dark Hair) 11x08 (231) — Выстрел наугад (A Shot in the Dark) 11x09 (232) — В Сочельник (Twas the Night) - последняя серия Минг-ны 11x10 (233) — Кожа (Skin) 11x11 (234) — Установить контакт (Only Connect) 11x12 (235) — Благодетели (The Providers) 11x13 (236) — Среднее звено (Middleman) 11x14 (237) — Я такая, какая есть (Just As I Am) 11x15 (238) — Одна в толпе (Alone in a Crowd) 11x16 (239) — Здесь и там (Here and There) 11x17 (240) — Возвращение в мир (Back in the World) 11x18 (241) — Отказ от помощи (Refusal of Care) 11x19 (242) — Возвращение Руби (Ruby Redux) 11x20 (243) — Вы здесь (You Are Here) 11x21 (244) — Влюбленный Картер (Carter est Amoureux) 11x22 (245) — Шоу должно продолжаться (The Show Must Go On) - последняя серия Ноя Уайла Сезон 12 (2005—2006) 12x01 (246) — Кэнион сити (Canon City) - второй и окончательный уход Шерри Стрингфильд 12x02 (247) — Ничей ребёнок (Nobody’s Baby) 12x03 (248) — Человек без имени (Man With No Name) 12x04 (249) — Вините в этом дождь (Blame It On The Rain) 12x05 (250) — Проснись! (Wake Up) 12x06 (251) — Дом мечты (Dream House) 12x07 (252) — Заложник (The Human Shield) 12x08 (253) — Два корабля (Two Ships) 12x09 (254) — Да (I Do) 12x10 (255) — В канун Рождества (All About Christmas Eve) 12x11 (256) — Если не сейчас (If Not Now) 12x12 (257) — Неединодушные решения (Split Decisions) 12x13 (258) — Тело и душа (Body and Soul) 12x14 (259) — Квинтэссенция праха (Quintessence of Dust) - Появление Ноя Уайла 12x15 (260) — Дарфур (Darfur) - Появление Ноя Уайла. Серия полностью посвящена его работе в лагере беженцев в Африке 12x16 (260) — В опасности (Out on a Limb) 12x17 (261) — Потерянные в Америке (Lost In America) 12x18 (263) — Странные компаньоны (Strange Bedfellows) 12x19 (264) — Нигде не спрятаться (No Place to Hide) - Появление Ноя Уайла 12x20 (265) — Никаких ангелов нет (There Are No Angels Here) - Появление Ноя Уайла. Серия так же посвящена его работе в лагере беженцев в Африке 12x21 (266) — Галантный герой и трагический победитель (The Gallant Hero and The Tragic Victor) - последняя серия Шарифа Аткинса 12x22 (267) — 21 пушка (Twenty-One Guns) - похороны Майкла. Стив попадает второй раз в больницу и совершает побег, попутно прихватив с собой Сэм и Алекса и разгромив все отделение. Сезон 13 (2006—2007) 13x01 (268) — Кровные узы (Bloodline) 13x02 (269) — Выпускной (Graduation Day) 13x03 (270) — Тот, кого ты любишь (Somebody to Love) 13x04 (271) — Родительский долг (Parenthood) 13x05 (272) — Эймс против Ковача (Ames v. Kovac) 13x06 (273) — Сердечный вопрос (Heart of the Matter) 13x07 (274) — Понять, простить (Jigsaw) 13x08 (275) — Повод верить (Reason to Believe) 13x09 (276) — Забрать и лететь (Scoop and Run) 13x10 (277) — Не доверяй мне секретов... (Tell Me No Secrets...) 13x11 (278) — Город прощения (City of Mercy) 13x12 (279) — Невыполненные обязательства (Breach of Trust)Появление Грэйси - бабушки Сэм Таггерт. Увольнение Уивер из-за сокращения бюджета больницы. Ампутация ноги у женщины, больной сахарным диабетом. 13x13 (280) — Разлад (A House Divided) - последняя серия Лоры Иннес - Арест доктора Пратта за незаконное врачевание в церкви. Появление отца Эбби. Окончательный отъезд Уивер. Сын Сэм Таггерт - Алекс - поджигает дом. 13x14 (281) — Шумы в сердце (Murmurs of the Heart) 13x15 (282) — Умирать легко (Dying is Easy) - Выступление Пратта на лицензионной комиссии. Пересадка почки в День Святого Валентина. Ковач делает предложение Эбби. 13x16 (283) — Угрызения совести (Crisis of Conscience) - Смерть женщины с острой печеночной недостаточностью. Продажа почки индийцем Манишем. Нила отказывается от участия в программе по трансплантации почек. Полиция арестовывает Алекса за кражу денег из стирального автомата. 13x17 (284) — Отсюда и в отцовство (From Here to Paternity) - Сэм отправляет Алекса в школу для трудных подростков. Эбби и Ковач готовятся к свадьбе. Спасение семьи с длительным переохлаждением. 13x18 (285) — Фотографии и воспоминания (Photographs and Memories) 13x19 (286) — Дела семейные (Family Business) 13x20 (287) — Отбой (Lights Out) 13x21 (288) — Нет (I Don't) 13x22 (289) — Море волнуется (Sea Change) 13x23 (290) — Медовый месяц закончился (The Honeymoon's Over) - последняя серия Шона Уэста Сезон 14 (2007–2008) 14x01 (291) — Война приходит в дом (The War Comes Home) (27 сентября 2007) 14x02 (292) — В различном свете (In A Different Light) (4 октября 2007) 14x03 (293) — Офицер ранен! (Officer Down) (11 октября 2007) 14x04 (294) — Серьезная ситуация (Gravity) (18 октября 2007) 14x05 (295) — Под влиянием (Under the Influence) (25 октября 2007) 14x06 (296) — Испытание (The Test) (1 ноября 2007) 14x07 (297) — Пропуск (Blackout) (8 ноября 2007) 14x08 (298) — Возвращение домой (Coming Home) (15 ноября 2007) 14x09 (299) — Недостижимая Скай (Skye's The Limit) (29 ноября 2007) 14x10 (300) — Триста пациентов (300 patients) (6 декабря 2007) 14x11 (301) — Статус Кво (Status Quo) (3 января 2008) - однократное появление Глории Рубен 14x12 (302) — Верьте неведимке (Believe the Unseen) (10 января 2008) 14x13 (303) — Искупление (Atonement) (17 января 2008) 14x14 (304) — Владелец разбитого сердца (Owner of a Broken Heart) (10 апреля 2008) 14x15 (305) — ...тот день, когда она родилась (...As The Day She Was Born) (17 апреля 2008) 14x16 (306) — Правда наружу (Truth Will Out) (24 апреля 2008) 14x17 (307) — Под давлением (Under Pressure) (1 мая 2008) 14x18 (308) — Тандемные повторения (Tandem Repeats) (8 мая 2008) 14x19 (309) — Чикагский путь (The Chicago Way) (15 мая 2008) Сезон 15 (2008–2009 - заключительный) 15x01 (310) — Жизнь после смерти (Life After Death) (25 сентября 2008) - последняя серия Мекхи Пфайфера 15x02 (311) — Другой четверг в Окружной (Another Thursday at County) (9 октября 2008) 15x03 (312) — Книга Эбби (The Book Of Abby) (16 октября 2008) - последняя серия Моры Тирни и Горана Вишнича 15x04 (313) — Родительское руководство (Parental Guidance) (23 октября 2008) 15x05 (314) — Haunted (30 октября 2008) - однократное появление Шона Уэста 15x06 (315) — О, Брат (Oh, Brother) (6 ноября 2008) 15x07 (316) — Heal Thyself (13 ноября 2008) - однократное появление Энтони Эдвардса, Лоры Иннес, Пола МакКрейна 15x08 (317) — Age of Innocence (20 ноября 2008) 15x09 (318) — Let It Snow (4 декабря 2008) 15x10 (319) — The High Holiday (11 декабря 2008) 15x11 (320) — Separation Anxiety (8 января 2009) 15x12 (321) — Dream Runner (15 января 2009) - однократное появление Алекс Кингстон 15x13 (322) — Love is a Battlefield (22 января 2009) 15x14 (323) — A Long, Strange Trip (5 февраля 2009) 15x15 (324) — The Family Man (12 февраля 2009) 15x16 (325) — The Beginning Of The End (19 февраля 2009) - возвращение Ноя Уайли в сериал 15x17 (326) — T-Minus-6 (26 февраля 2009) 15x18 (327) — What We Do (5 марта 2009) 15x19 (328) — In Times of Old (12 марта 2009) - однократные появления Эрика Ла Салля, Джорджа Клуни, Джулианны Маргулис 15x20 (329) — Shifting Equilibrium (19 марта 2009) - однократное появление Моры Тирни 15x21 (330) — I Feel Good (26 марта 2009) 15х22 (331) — And In the End (2 апреля 2009) - двухчасовой финал сериала Категория:Списки серий телесериалов de:Liste der Emergency-Room-Episoden en:List of ER episodes fr:Liste des épisodes d'Urgences hu:A Vészhelyzet epizódjainak listája ja:ER緊急救命室のエピソード一覧 nl:Lijst van afleveringen van ER pl:Lista odcinków serialu Ostry dyżur pt:Anexo:Lista de episódios de ER sv:Lista över Cityakuten-avsnitt